


The World of Art and Its Creations

by vampireluv



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, in this house we love and cherish tony and steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: Steve Rogers is an upcoming celebrity artist since he works with wealthy political figures. Steve's talent opened up a whole new world of people and opportunity. He's glad he has to opportunity to be able to do what he was made for. Steve has everything he truly needs, really: his friends, his art, and a stable income that keeps him from starving to death. He doesn't need anything else.So why is his new client making him feel he is missing something?Steve isn't quite sure who this James Barnes is, but he's sure that James is going to make an impact in his life whether that's a good impact or not is up to fate.





	1. the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I've never done a multi-chaptered story before so I hope this turns out good and I don't lose any motivation. However, I'm quite excited about this (to say I finish this chapter in one sitting).  
> Some ideas are still a work in progress since I'm not sure if I want to make Tony/Steve happened at least for a while since while I was writing their interaction I realized that it could easily be a more platonic relationship. Even if I do make a small Tony/Steve relationship- Steve/Bucky will be the endgame (lol endgame :/) couple.  
> (This idea was given to me by tumblr user @thatonesadthing so thank them for this idea!! Also, my tumblr is @spideybuckss if you guys have any questions, feedback, or ideas. I'm open for anything!)  
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Steve smiled softly as he finished his recent portrait of Brooklyn’s mayor, Carl Johnson. Steve squinted as he leaned forward, watching the painting closely. He needed to be a thousand percent sure that it was a perfect art piece. Steve is used critiquing his own work, however, ever since he started getting commissioned to paint portraits of influential and wealthy figures in Brooklyn and sometimes even across the nation, Steve has pressured himself to be the absolute best.

 

At first, Steve wasn’t sure if starting this business was the smartest idea since he knows how snobby those wealthy people are. He was also worried that they would hate his drawings and he’d become the town’s number one joke for even thinking he could draw. However, his good friend Sam had encouraged him and made him realize that he needed to take a leap of faith. Which he’s thankful for because yeah there are some snobby and rude people throughout his clients, but Steve was pleasantly surprised to find out most of them are nice to him. In the end, it doesn’t even matter if they’re nice to him or not; Steve just wants to pay his bills and not starve to death.

 

It’s been hard for Steve to maintain a job for a long time since people see him as a fragile sickly young thing due to his small stature and fragile-looking body. Steve thinks it’s fucking bulllshit for people to judge his work ethic by his appearance. He’s tougher than he looks and he bets he could kick anyone’s ass if he truly tried. He might be smaller than the rest of the men his age, but he is able to throw a good punch.

 

Steve shook his head in order to get out of his own exhausting thoughts and stood up, going to place the portrait on his aisle. As he critiqued it one last time, he hopes that he had made a good enough painting. He was always better at sketching and drawing with pencil and colored pencils. He’s an old fashioned type of guy..he likes the ol’ paper and pencil technique he firmly believes that it makes the drawing seem more real. However, all of his clients have been more interested in the paint being the medium.  He desperately wishes that one of his future clients will suggest a pencil drawn portrait. Unfortunately, Steve can’t really make suggestions because well- beggars can’t be choosers, right? Steve is just happy to have enough money to pay his bills and his essentials.

 

For the first time in a good while, Steve finally has a stable income coming through and he lives modestly well. He doesn’t have to stretch his money as much. Yeah, he isn’t anywhere rich or upper-class as his clients, but he isn’t as poor as he once was. If only his mother, Sarah, could see him now.

 

Steve smiled warmly at the memory of his mother and he welcomed that nostalgia that came with it. Sarah was-has been- an amazing woman and mother. She always supported Steve’s goals and always pushed Steve to do something out of his “talent”. She’d always tell him to take advantage of God’s gift. Steve figured she was right. She always was. There are still moments where Steve can’t believe that Sarah had passed away..her memory lives so deep inside of Steve that it’s hard to think she’s even gone. Losing Sarah was like losing both parental figures and it took a huge toll on him. However, he didn’t want to dishonor his mother’s memory by spiraling himself into depression. He knows for sure that Sarah Rogers would come back from death and smack him in the head for allowing himself to get sad over life.

 

Steve chuckled lightly at his imagination of his mother. Steve’s father wasn’t a good role model for him. Joseph left during his childhood and he honestly doesn't miss him. Sure, it was hard for both his mother and himself to keep on going especially with bills, but Sarah’s neighbors and co-workers helped her get a minimum wage job that helped maintain a roof on top of their heads and bread on the table. It had hurt Steve seeing his mother almost drive herself sick with 2, 3, or even sometimes 4 jobs in order to raise Steve. It made Steve hate his old father figure. From what he remembers, Joseph wasn’t a good husband or a father, so in the end, it was better he left, but he didn’t leave any child support that his mother desperately needed.

 

As soon as Steve was old enough to work he was already applying to every single job opening. He didn’t want his mother to work herself to death especially because his own school bills were getting in the way. Sarah was always her lunch money on art supplies for Steve. No matter how many times he begged her to stop wasting the money that could be used for something else Sarah would always shake her head and said the same thing all the time “Baby- you’re my pride and joy and you’re good at this. You’re good at drawing beautiful things. What type of mother would I be if I didn’t support you? I love you and I know this will help you in the future.” Those words never left Steve. Not when he was a kid and especially now that he’s in his 20s. He wanted to honor his mother which is why he succumbed under Sam’s pressure and encouragement to let others see his art.

 

At first, it was extremely hard for his job to get some recognition. No one knew his name therefore rarely got any job offerings or commissions. A couple of months ago, Sam had mentioned his work to one of his friends, Tony Stark which happened to be one of the most-well the most influential figures in the nation. Tony had always been interested in investing in new projects and help those in need, so he took a liking of Steve. Tony immediately called Steve to set up a meeting. And the rest is history. Tony had made sure to compensate Steve greatly for his art piece and even offered to help Steve build his own art gallery, but he had to decline. He didn’t want to abuse Tony’s generosity. However, Steve came to realize that Tony is just as stubborn as he is and they reached a compromise: 1. Steve and Tony are friends now which means Steve can always ask for Tony’s help on anything. 2. Tony won’t give him any more money unless Steve agrees to it, and finally 3. Steve needs to let Tony recommend him to his other friends in order to get social connections for his business.

 

Steve didn’t expect to like Tony at first if he was being honest. He had heard how people - media specifically- talked about Tony and his current conquest. But meeting Tony changed his mind completely. Tony..is a confident billionaire who genuinely believes in other people and their aspirations. When Steve explained his goals to him; he just started rambling on and on. Sure, Steve was embarrassed for probably boring the taller male to death. It was quite surprising to notice that Tony was hanging on to everything that left Steve’s mouth. It was nice. It’s nice to have someone’s attention on him and to be heard by someone as exciting as Tony. And now Steve is ready to kick anyone’s ass if they talk bad about Tony because Tony is so much more than what people think he is. It’s quite frustrating, really. He can’t imagine how much it bothers Tony, but it’s not like he’ll show it. For now, Steve will be there whenever Tony needs him and ready to defend his friend.

 

Tony made sure that everyone knew that Steve is a magnificent artist with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen - Tony’s words not his- and it attracted a lot of Tony’s high maintenance colleagues and friends. Which led to Steve getting a more than a handful of phone calls and emails of people interested in working with him. He was even sought out for creative input on comics and advertising art pieces. It overwhelmed Steve at first; having so many jobs offers at doing something he loved and cherished dearly. The weekend after he offers started to come Steve decided to take Tony out to eat- sure it wasn’t anywhere fancy that Tony is used to but it’s the thought that counts, right? He wanted to give Tony a thank you present and he believes that Tony enjoyed himself.

 

Steve chuckled to himself as he remembered Tony’s facial expression to a late 50s diner. Steve doesn’t know why, but he has always been drawn to ancient times and to old school music. It’s something that made Steve feel calm and at home. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it. It sounds crazy but it feels that in his past life he was from that time period. Steve shook his head and muttered a quick “you’re crazy” to himself, before spraying a matte finish on the painting. He needed to make sure that the painting preserved its good quality. Quality over quantity and all that.

 

Steve coughed lightly as soon as the finishing spray fumes hit his nose and let out a wheezed as he tried to regain his breath. He sets the bottle down as he goes to open a window. He leaned forward in order to catch some fresh air. He stayed there for a few minutes and lost his focus as he notices the view in front of him.  Moments like these make him thank whoever is above for keeping him alive long enough to be able to witness the beautiful sunset that Brooklyn has to offer. He contemplated whether he had any other portraits to finish- once he realized that he’s indeed caught up with his work orders, he grabbed the sketchbook and pencil on the side table. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, his legs stretch out against the window frame.

 

Steve sighed as he slowly traced the outline of the buildings ahead of him and shaded them in. As soon as he finished sketching the building he blew his bangs out of his face and looked up to admire the view again. He focuses on the people this time. He loved people watching- observing other people. It’s not like he’s a stalker, but it relaxes him in a weird way. He loves knowing that every single person has their own story and they’re all free. He looked back at his sketch and started making the outlines of the tiny people compared to the buildings. He leans forward to grab some charcoal pencil before shading the shadows in his drawing. He repeats his actions for the next few minutes before blowing at the paper to get rid of any leftover eraser shavings. He holds his sketch outward and tilts his to the side, examining it carefully.

 

He smiled contentedly before setting down the sketchbook and glances at the outside view. There are times where longs to have a more exciting life or at least someone he can share this with. He grimaces at the patheticness that surrounds him whenever he finds himself wishing he had a partner. It isn’t that he is desperate to have a significant other- whether that’s a guy or a girl- he believes that everyone deserves to be loved and in love. He knows that the universe has something in store for him, but he wishes he knew what it was. All he really wants is to be enough for someone.

 

He frowned lightly at the negative thought and sighed, heavily.

 

Steve knows he’s a good and supportive friend, but would he be enough to be someone’s boyfriend? He sure hopes so. He knows that he isn’t the best good looking lad out there and he doesn’t kid himself over it. He knows he’s too bony, skinny, and short. He’s in his 20s and he’s 5’5’! He looks more like a preadolescent twelve-year-old boy. He-

 

Steve jumped up startled at the sound of email notification. He glanced back at his laptop before sighing and standing up. He picked up his art materials and carefully organized them by color. After he was done, Steve lazily lets himself fall onto the chair and opens his email app. He clicked on the newest unread and message:

from:jbbarnes10@mcu.com 

to: steve.rogers04@mcu.com 

**Portrait Request**

_Good evening Mr. Rogers,_

_This email is in regards to my interest in your art pieces. I’ve seen your work through various of my friends and I believe you are exceptionally talented.I’d like to meet up sometime soon in order to agree in your payment rate and talk about your expertise in this field. I want to have my portrait drawn- not painted. I prefer the old school ways. I hope that doesn’t cause any problems for you. Let me know when you’re available to meet. I’ll reply as soon as I can._

_Sincerely,_

_James B. Barnes._

 

Steve read through the email, but couldn’t look away from “I want to have my portrait drawn” part. Does that mean..he’s finally going to be able to use his trusty companions; paper and pencil? If so, he fucking loves this job already. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling softly at the formality that the email radiated, but how when this James mentioned being old school he seemed to break away from the formality.

Steve quickly clicked on the reply button.

 

to: jbbarnes10@mcu.com 

from: steve.rogers04@mcu.com 

**RE: Portrait Request**

_Good evening Mr. Barnes,_

_First of all, you can call me Steve. No need for formalities, at least from my part. I understand if you want to keep things professional though, let me know. As to your question, I don’t mind doing it the old’ fashion way. Personally, I prefer it. Thank you so much for your compliment and I hope I don’t disappoint._

_I’m free tomorrow afternoon. You can decide when and where._

_Thank you,_

_Steve_

 

Steve bites his bottom lip lightly as he presses send. He truly hopes he didn’t sound disrespectful. He finds it weird when people call his sir or Mr. since he’s just twenty-two. He’s not a full-grown adult, or at least not in his eyes. He gasped lightly as he sees that Mr. Barnes (he rolled his eyes at referring him like that) replied. He quickly opened the conversation and smiled softly at the response.

 

_from:jbbarnes10@mcu.com_

_to: steve.rogers04@mcu.com_

**RE: Portrait Request**

_Steve,_

_I’m glad that you don’t have any objections. I don’t mind the informality. It’s honestly welcomed. I speak with too many people that act like they’re in their 50s. I’m twenty-three! I’m young._

_Anyways, how about the cafe near Cadman Plaza park around 2 pm? It’s a pretty cute cafe. I hope you’ll like it._

_Also, call me James._

_Sincerely,_

_James_

 

Steve hummed at Mr.- James’ cafe choice. It’s close enough to where he lives and he’s right; it is a pretty cute cafe.

 

to: jbbarnes10@mcu.com 

from: steve.rogers04@mcu.com 

**RE: Portrait Request**

_James,_

_Thank God, you’re not that old! I’m twenty-two if it’s that important. At least we’re in the same age range, yknow? To answer your question, I agree. That cafe shop is pretty cute. I’ll see you tomorrow at two._

_Sincerely,_

_Steve_

 

Steve pressed send and grinned softly. He has a feeling this will be the start of something new for him. He isn’t quite sure what that change is going to be, but it’s going to be interesting. All of his clients are interesting, but he has a feeling this one would be the most interesting of them all.

He shrugged and shut down his laptop before turning off the lights and heading to his bedroom.

 

Once he laid down on his bed, he reaches for his phone and decides to text Sam. It has become a routine for Steve to let Sam know of any new clients. Sam makes sure that they’re not shady and that it won’t cause any problems for Steve. Ever since their first meeting, Sam had appointed himself as Steve's best friend- and well, there’s no complaining coming from him. Sam is a very good friend to Steve and Steve honestly doesn’t know where he would be without Sam’s friendship. He cherishes Sam a lot even though sometimes they argue about how Steve not being able to bite his tongue when someone disrespects him or Sam.

 

Sam should know better, really. Steve has never been one to let his friends or even strangers get treated badly for others. However, he understands Sam’s concern seeing how he’s smaller than most of his opponents. In the end, that’s how Steve met Sam. But that’s another story for another day. He grinned at the memory as he typed a quick message to Sam.  

 

**to: sam the birdboy**

**from: stubborn lil dude**

 

_OK I know it’s late, Sam. Don’t lecture me, okay? I stayed up to finish the mayor’s painting. It looks great btw! :D  
I just wanted you to know that I’m meeting with James- James B. Barnes? Tomorrow to discuss a job opportunity. Dunno who he is, so I figured you will do the research for me ;P _

_Are we still on for Thursday? I’m ready to race you and watch some fuckin birds with you, Birdman.  Miss you._

 

After pressing send, Steve leaned over to plug his charger and leaves his phone at the bedside table. As he gets comfortable, he can’t help but be excited about his meeting tomorrow. He’s pretty sure it’s because this would be one of the very rare times he’s going to be able to work on a portrait the way he wanted to since the very beginning. Before drifting off to sleep, he mentally makes a note to thank James for giving him this opportunity.

* * *

 


	2. the meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and James meet. And there are secrets being revealed. And maybe some feelings are blooming.

Steve groaned as he hears his ringtone. He absentmindedly reached for his phone without looking at the caller. He clears his throat lightly as he answers.

 

“H-” a yawn escaped his mouth before he could stop it. “Sorry, hello?”

 

“Hey, man, I just saw your text and I just want to let you know that Barnes is really influential in the self-defense and martial arts world. Sounds stupid and not that important but it is said that he and Natasha Romanoff created this palace of just teaching others agility and ways to increase their strength. Think of it as an intense gym workout,” Sam rambled on and stayed quiet for a while before clearing his throat. “I’d say he’s a good person. He gives money to charities for children that deal prosthesis. He helps them get surgery or even pays for their medical bills and prosthetic arms/legs, you name it. However, don’t get on his bad side, just in case. That means don’t argue, Steve.”  


While Sam was rambling, Steve had sat up and couldn’t help but smile softly at the idea of Ba-James interacting with the kids. Sure, he didn’t know what James was in person or met him before, but that doesn’t mean Steve can’t be amazed by his generosity. If what Sam is saying is true then he respects and admires James a lot.

 

“Oh- oh, well that sounds good,” Steve sighed softly. “He sounds...amazing. That’s good- yeah..” Steve let the words die out as he scrambles out of bed. “I have to get ready! It’s 10 in the morning and I still need to get my portfolio ready and shower. Thank-”

 

“Woah Woah- man. I haven’t seen you this excited to meet someone since you met me,” Sam chuckled. “ You good man?”  


Steve blushed lightly at Sam’s words and shrugged before realizing Sam couldn't see him. “Yeah. I’m good. Just happy about..painting, y’know me..” Steve trailed off and chuckled nervously.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. See you Thursday. I’ll kick your ass. Byeeeeee”

 

Steve rolled his eyes at Sam’s goodbye before getting out of the bed. He stretched lightly and started to grab some clothes. As he made his way to the bathroom, he glanced back to his room and the mess that surrounds it: sketchbooks on the floor, desk, bed, anywhere; clothes on the floor; he shrugged to himself and made a mental note to clean his room later on.

 

After he got out of the shower, Steve walked over to his laptop to check for any new updates or requests for his work. He huffed lightly as he pats a towel on his hair as he types in his password. The moment he logged in he is notified of a new email message from one James B. Barnes. Steve grinned lightly and quickly opening, silently hoping that it’s not a cancellation.

 

from:jbbarnes10@mcu.com

to: steve.rogers04@mcu.com

**Meet-up**

_Hey Steve,_

_I just wanted to say I’m excited for today. I already have a seat reserved for us, I hope you don’t mind. It’s the table near the bookshelves, in the corner. I like it there; it’s cozy. I’m still surprised that this cafe actually has books for their customers, it’s neat._

_Anyways, my number is (917) 444-8887. Call me or text me whenever. It’s better than email. You will contact me faster._

_See you soon,_

_James._

 

Steve wasn’t exactly sure why he couldn’t stop smiling at James’ email. There was..something about him that makes Steve feel..good. He hasn’t even met him yet and he has this calming persona, he couldn’t explain it. He smiled softly as he inputs James’ number to his phone and decided to reply to him there instead of emailing him.

  


**to: james bee bee**

**from: (917) 555-4545**

_Hey, James B. !! It’s Steve :) you know...the artist guy…anyways, the table you choose sounds lovely! I’m looking forward to meeting this old school guy. See you in a couple of hours. :)_

 

Steve grinned to himself as he waits for Jame’s reply. When he heard the light chime of his text notification, he nodded approvingly. James was right...he is faster to reply through text message.

 

**to: steve the artist**

**from: james bee bee**

_Hey, Steve the artist guy. :)_

_I am glad you like the idea of the seating arrangement. I’m, also, looking forward to this extraordinary artistic guy that I’ve heard so much about. I’m sure you won’t disappoint._

 

Steve bit his bottom lip, nervously. He knows that others’ always praise his work and if he’s being honest with himself; his paintings are good. But for some reason, he’s nervous to let down James, which is ridiculous since he hasn’t even met him!

 

**to: james bee bee**

**from: steve the artist**

_Well, I hope I don’t disappoint. I work really hard and I genuinely have a passion for this. I hope that my portfolio will speak for itself._

 

Steve sent his reply to James before leaving his phone to charge. Speaking of his portfolio, he needed to make sure he has his best works there and has everything ready for his meeting with James. He glances at the mirror, fixing his hair as quickly as he can. He looked down at his clothes and turns around checking himself out, looking for any wrinkles or paint that might be in his pants. After he confirms that he looks alright for his meeting, he sets grabs his portfolio and starts looking through it.

 

Moments like these make Steve realize that he does have some talent when it comes to art. He might not be the most handsome or strongest person out there, but hell, he has some artistic ability. He decides that the paintings in the portfolio are enough and if James doesn’t like them then...it’s his loss.

 

Steve rarely has these outbursts of confidence especially about his art projects, but he sure loves them. In those moments, he feels more connected to his mother for a strange reason. He can finally see what his mother saw in him. There might be some setbacks in his self-esteem, but fuck, he knows that he’s good enough and he deserves all the success that’s coming his way.

 

As he closed his portfolio he notices that he should really start heading to the cafe because of 1. Getting there early makes a great impression 2. He has to take a taxi which might take a while and….3. He really wants to meet James. He’s a curious man!

 

* * *

 

**to: james bee bee**

**from: steve the artist**

_Hey, James! I just wanted to let you know that I’m here already. I barely got out of the taxi but I assume I can just go to our table?_

 

**to: steve the artist**

**from: james bee bee**

_Hey, Steve. I’m already here. You can come over whenever you’re ready. Can’t wait to meet you._

Steve licked his bottom lip, nervously, as he walked inside the shop. He scanned the cafe briefly before landing on the table that James requested. He squinted slightly as he noticed a beautiful man at the table. Steve huffed as he fixed his hair slightly, intimidated by the others’ beauty. He shook his head and sighed as he walked over to the other male. He’s here for business..there’s no time to be gay and fanboy over a handsome man. Steve scolded himself.

 

As he reached the table, James glanced up from his phone and stood up quickly bumping into the table. The unexpected sound startled Steve and he jumped up slightly, dropping his portfolio. Steve frowns and curses lightly as he went to pick it up, however, he was stopped by the other’s hand, beating him to retreat his things.

 

“Sorry about that,” James chuckled lightly, rubbing a hand in the back of his neck sheepishly. “That..was not a good impression I bet. Uh, you’re Steve, I assume?”

 

Steve couldn’t help but blush brightly at the embarrassing meet up and shrugged shyly. “I-I yeah, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers..and you’re James?”

 

“The one and only,” James chuckled. He sat down again and nodded to the chair across from him. “You can sit down if you want. No need for awkward formal introductions.”

 

Steve nodded, dumbly. As he sat down across from the other male, he couldn’t help but notice how much more attractive the other is. As an artist, or so he justifies himself, he let his eyes wander across James’ face. He couldn’t help but think that the other had this mysterious and dark shadow surrounding him. But...not in a bad way. If anything, it made him more attractive. Very attractive.

 

Steve blushed brightly as he realizes he’s been checking James our, he cleared his throat hoping and praying that James didn’t notice. “So- um- here are the other projects I’ve done, if you need to check them out,” Steve smiled, nervously as he pushes the portfolio closer to the male.

 

“Oh, there’s no need for that. I trust my colleagues and they seem to really like your work. But if it’ll make you feel better, I will. In the end, I want you to also be comfortable,” James said, shrugging lightly. He glanced at the smaller male in front of him, smiling small. He must admit; he didn’t expect someone so small to be this famous Steve that everyone talks about. But he guesses there’s more than meets the eye or so they say.

 

Steve nodded at James’ words and insisted. “Yeah, honestly? It would make me feel better,” he shrugs. “I want you to know what I’m capable of based on my work not from others’ opinion on me if that makes sense? I guess I just want my work to speak for itself.”

 

James raised an eyebrow at Steve’s comment. He’s surprised, to be honest. He’s had other employers that immediately jump at the opportunity of their work to skip critiquing. He admired that of Steve. He nodded and grabbed Steve’s portfolio. As he looked through the sketches, paintings, and drawings, he couldn’t help but be in awe at the other’s talent. Everyone else’s praises of Steve’s work fall short to the original thing. Steve is one of the best artists he had the honor to meet and he’s glad that Steve insisted in him seeing his drawings.

 

“These are...these are good, Steve. God, you’re so talented, I wish I was this talented,” James rambled on, not being able to contain himself from complimenting the smaller man. “I’m sorry if I’m going on and on, but it almost makes me feel bad for even rejecting seeing your portfolio the first time around.” James huffed as he placed the portfolio in the middle of the table.

 

Steve could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, hearing those words come out from James’ meant a lot more than he’d imagined. The entire time James was looking through his portfolio Steve felt that he was going to die. Yes, an extreme exaggeration, but James is one of the very few clients he has had that were close to his age. And because of that, he needed to make a great impression. James is a successful wealthy man and he’s about Steve’s age, so Steve at least has to be good at something.

 

“Oh, erm, that means a lot, really,” Steve smiled softly. He glanced up at James and tilted his head slightly. “Don’t feel bad. It’s normal to rely on others’ opinions, I’m just glad you didn’t found my input rude or anything. I just want you to know what you’re working with. And to know that whatever you want me to draw for you is in good hands.”

 

James bit his bottom lip, sheepishly. “I have to be honest with you..a part of me just wanted to meet you..” James shrugged. “I heard great things about you and..something told me that I needed to meet you. Of course, you can draw me a portrait as I mentioned in the email. I don’t want to waste your time and it wouldn’t be fair for you to not get paid.” James tapped his fingers on the table, anxiously.

 

“Wait what?” Steve raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer to the table. He’s pretty sure he heard wrong, right? This handsome and important guy didn’t make up this whole thing just to meet him...right? “So..you lied..?”

 

“No- I mean, kind of? But not really?” James winced. “Like I said you can draw me a portrait because I’m sure I need one anyways. But I’m mostly interested in you- I mean- not in a weird creepy way. I promise. I- you seem cool..?” James winced again, shaking his head slightly. “I messed it up. You’re more than welcome to leave. It’s okay.”  


Steve bit his bottom lip and leaned back. A part of him felt cheated, but the other part of him felt...special? James truly believed Steve was someone he had to meet and maybe...Steve did too? It would explain how nervous and excited he felt. His intuition makes him believe that he should at least try it out.

 

“Uh, no. It’s okay, I guess. I mean, I felt lied to and cheated, but-” Steve winced at his words. He glanced at James and smiled small at him, he shrugged. “It..it’s nice of you to think I’m someone worth meeting. And I will draw you a portrait because like you said- this is my job so every money coming in is good. But um- yeah. I’d like to get to know you, James.” Steve leaned closer to the table and leaned his head on his hand. He glanced at James.

 

“Yeah, of course. Don’t worry about that. You have a job and I won’t ruin that part for you,” James chuckled, nervously. “I’m sorry, though. I’m not...good at making friends. I’m only really friends with Nat and it took forever for me to get close to her. This is new to me.”

 

Steve chuckled and grinned. “Nah, don’t worry about it, James. I like to think I’m pretty easy going, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, you seem easy to talk to. I’m glad we met even if it was under weird circumstances,” James said, smiling and he ran a hand through his hair.

 

Steve couldn’t help but noticed how attractive James’ was. I mean, he already knew, but seeing James’ smile..warms his heart in a weird way. He chuckled, “Very weird circumstances. But if we are going to do this whole friend thing then you have to tell me more about yourself.”

 

“Well, I guess one of the things I need to let you know..just in case you need don’t like it or can’t be around me, I guess, which I hope that doesn’t happen,” James chuckled, nervously. He sighed as he rolled up his left sleeve revealing a metal arm. He rubbed it softly with his right hand and sighed as he waits for Steve’s reaction.  

 

Steve frowned lightly at James’ comment. It made him nervous that there might be something that might prevent them from becoming friends. The moment James revealed his arm Steve couldn’t stop the angry bitter feeling that settled in the bottom of his stomach. He felt angry that someone had made James feel less than due to this. He knows understood why James donated money to others’ that needed a prosthetic arm since he was dealing with the same thing. James was so worried that he wouldn’t want to be around him, but in reality, it just made Steve admire James more. It...just made James be more..attractive? Steve admires the confidence and honesty that James radiates.

 

“I think..I don’t see the big deal?” Steve reached over and lightly touched his left metal hand that was resting on the table. “It won’t make me change my opinion on wanting to be your friend. I’m not exactly sure what happened to you, but I don’t need to. That’s your business and I’m nobody to judge you because of that.” He squeezed James’ hand and smiled softly. “I’ll kick everyone’s ass who makes fun of you. I might be tinier than the average guy, but I can still swing a hard punch.”

 

James couldn’t help but smile brightly at the other and squeezed Steve’s hand back. He felt..relieved and amazed that someone as kind and warm as Steve existed.

 

“As much as I’d like to see you kick someone’s ass, I don’t think that’s necessary,” James smirked letting out a soft chuckle. “I am a top self-defense trainer of the state for a reason, yknow? But I could always have a companion. We can kick ass together, Stevie.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Stevie?”

 

“Uh-, you know, uh since we’re friends and stuff- you can call me Bucky, but you don’t have to. My friends call me Bucky-” Ja-Bucky rambled on.

 

“Hey, Buck- It’s fine. Stevie is great. I like it. Is it okay if I call you Buck?”

 

“You can call me anything you want. Buck is great, Stevie.”

 

Steve smiled fondly at him and blushed lightly. Bucky..makes him feel so at peace within himself and comfortable it’s crazy. And for the first time in a while, he didn’t want the meeting to end, but he guesses it’s not a regular meeting, more like friends meeting up to catch up.

 

“Okay, but Buck, tell me more about you. I want to get to know my new friend,”

 

“Well, um I’m James Buchanan Barnes, but like I’ve said I prefer Bucky. I started this whole self-defense business when I realized people are huge assholes,” Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “It honestly surprised me how it took off well. Especially when I opened up the gym for anyone to try. It could be used as a normal gym, or mostly for self-defense classes. I’m actually really glad and happy with the success it has. It’s not really about the money, it never was. I just want to help others-” Bucky shrugged. “It sounds stupid, but yeah. I want to help others.”

 

A warm feeling started surrounding Steve the more Bucky talked about helping others. It makes him..happy that Bucky wants to help others with the good fortune he has gotten by the universe.

 

“It’s not stupid. Nothing about you is stupid, Buck.” Steve smiled softly at him. “I think it’s admirable what you’re doing. It’s great. Really. I’m happy and proud of you even though we barely met.” Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at his last statement.

 

He barely met Bucky and he already felt like he has known Bucky his entire life. It’s a nice feeling.

 

Bucky smiled warmly at the sound of Steve’s laugh. He already knows he’s gone for the other. How couldn’t he be? Steve is.. ** _art._**

 

“Trust me, I appreciate a cute person telling me that they’re proud of me,” Bucky flashes him a cheeky smile. His words were caught off by his alarm signaling that he was going to be late to his next meeting if he didn’t leave. He sighed and smiled apologetically at Stevie. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I forgot I had another meeting to go to. Time sure flew by.”

 

Steve pushed down the feeling of disappointment that started to flow out of him and smiled small at Bucky. “Don’t worry about it, Buck. I should get going either way. I have to finish another art project.”

 

Steve stood up and was about to grab his things when he was pulled into a strong, warm hug. He gasped gently at the feeling but eventually melted in the other’s arms. He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist.

 

“See you later, Stevie. It was very nice to meet you. I’ll text you later.” Bucky whispered to him as he pulled away. He flashed Steve a warm smile before walking away.

 

Steve could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he couldn’t help but grin foolishly at the feeling of Bucky hugging him.

 

His grin disappeared when he realized he’s screwed. He’s royally screwed.

 

He liked the hug more than he’d ever admitted to anyone.

 

Yeah, he’s screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me time that i anticipated to write this chapter and i apologize! hopefully you guys enjoy steve and bucky's first meet up/interaction :D


End file.
